deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda VS Peach
Zelda VS Peach is the 20th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Princess Zelda from the The Legend of Zelda series and Princess Peach from the Super Mario series in a battle between Nintendo's iconic princesses. Description Episode 20 - Super Mario Bros. VS The Legend of Zelda! Two classic damsels in distress enter the ring! But with no heroic rescuer in sight, which princess will survive the brutal battle to the death? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Today we're pitting two of the most worthless damsels in distress against each other. Boomstick: If they're not getting kidnapped, they're always nagging at you to do stuff. Wiz: Princess Zelda, from the realm of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Princess Zelda (*Cues: Ocarina of Time - Zelda's Lullaby (Orchestrated)*) Wiz: Being a descendent of the house of Hyrule, Princess Zelda has spent her entire life governing her kingdom. Despite having a king, the majority of royal decisions are actually made by her. Boomstick: Talk about a control freak. And why do they let her get away with it? I mean, she's lost her kingdom to the forces of evil more times than I can count! Wiz: Between being waited on hand and foot, Zelda has spent some time training with her modest arsenal. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Bows, magic, musical instruments. She also has a sword and dagger, but has little experience with them. Her weapon of choice is the bow, which she wields with deadly accuracy. Plus, she can use her magic to turn an ordinary arrow to the powerful Light Arrow, perfect for killing evil. Wiz: Speaking of which, Zelda is an incredibly potent spellcaster. While most of her magic is for use out of combat, she is more than capable of holding her own. She can teleport with Farore's Wind, shield herself with Nayru's Love, and cast pyrokinetic projectiles with Din's Fire. Boomstick: Also, she can talk... with ''dead people.'' Wiz: Spirits. Boomstick: Like Boos? (*Cues: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Ballad of the Goddess*) Wiz: Zelda is also the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, a testament to her astute mind. This greatly enhances her magical prowess and gives her the power to dispel evil. She is even skilled enough to create long-lasting disguises. She used the guise of Shiek to evade Ganon's tyranny for over seven years. Boomstick: Wait, that's a chick? But where's her, um... Wiz: It SHOULD be noted however that the forms of Sheik and Tetra are nothing more than disguises, and abilities attributed to them would naturally be available to Zelda. Boomstick: Yeah, but why would you want to toss tiny needles at people when you can shoot fireballs with your mind? Wiz: While Zelda is clever, mystically powerful, and helps battle Ganon when necessary, she repeatedly relies on the aid of others. Her success at avoiding capture can be largely attributed to her guardians and sanctuaries. Boomstick: She's really good at getting other people to do stuff for her. Wiz: Right, she is a master manipulator. She can always convince a naive young hero to do her dirty work for her with little or no reward. Boomstick: How many times does this guy have to save you? Put out already! Link: You called for a hero, princess? Zelda: Yes! But I guess you'll have to do. Princess Peach (*Cues: SSBM - Princess Peach's Castle*) Wiz: At first glance, Princess Peach appears to be your standard meek and helpless damsel-in-distress. Boomstick: And that's pretty damn accurate. Being a member of the Royal Toadstool family, Peach spends most of her time getting herself kidnapped, or baking cakes in the kitchen like any good woman should. Wiz: Despite being a wealthy princess with a royal guard more than capable of defending the castle, she has been kidnapped over a dozen times. Boomstick: Yet somehow, while still behind bars, she can send mail to Mario through outer space containing items and extra lives. Hey lady, next time, just send yourself! Wiz: Peach is an incredibly athletic and capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, basketball, and kart racing, and has survived every Mario Party. And as we've said before, Mario Party is no walk through the park. Boomstick: Peach's unique array of weaponry includes a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, and turnips! Which she can apparently pull out of her... Wiz: She ALSO wields Perry the Parasol, an umbrella capable of powerful strikes and magical properties. Boomstick: Oh, and one of her most valuable weapons is her ass! She can hit someone with that thing so hard that something down there explodes. (*Cues: Mario Strikers Charged - Peach's Theme*) Wiz: Peach also wields a form of magic called Heart Power. With it, she can float in midair for an indefinite period of time, cast healing spells, and summon lambs from the sky to put her foes to sleep. Boomstick: Don't pet that sheep, or you might wake up in a stranger's van. Wiz: And ever since being touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can channel her emotions into raw mystic power. When she rages, she becomes invulnerable but slows tremendously. Boomstick: Hold up! Touched by the WHAT NOW??!! Wiz: The Vibe Scepter. Boomstick: (*laughs*) Wiz: Oh.... (*clears throat*) But Peach's magic reaches its climax with- Boomstick: (*laughing uncontrollably*) Wiz: ...with her mega strike technique, Empress Peach, a kick so powerful, it splits a soccer ball into three separate ones, delivering enough force to score three times. Boomstick: (*continues laughing*) STOP! I CAN'T TALK! Wiz: Peach's Heart Power also naturally dispels evil magics, which is the actual reason why Bowser always kidnaps her. Boomstick: Really? I thought it was because of... well... Wiz: Peach has assisted Mario in battles several times, once even saving him from Bowser on her own. Even so, she still needs rescuing on a daily basis, and her gratitude usually only goes as far as a kiss and a cake. Boomstick: What's with all these princesses not puttin' out? Give it up already! Peach: Listen everybody! Let's bake a delicious cake... for Mario. Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Peach gently lands with her umbrella onto a wooden bridge in the Mushroom Kingdom as Zelda teleports in front of her. FIGHT! (*Cues: Super Mario RPG - Through the Tree Stumps and Mushrooms (Remix)*) Peach pulls two turnips out from the bridge and throws them towards Zelda, who deflects them back at her with Nayru's Love, causing them to hit Peach. She then begins crying and runs towards Zelda, who begins slipping due to Peach's tears leaving a trail of tears on the ground. Peach then jumps back and uses Peach Bomber, knocking Zelda back. Zelda then teleports behind Peach and kicks her into the air, then casts Din's Fire multiple times, knocking her further into the air. Zelda then teleports by Peach, kicking her multiple times, before kicking her downwards toward the ground. Zelda then teleports back onto the bridge and uses a charged strike, knocking Peach further back, who shouts. Peach then gets up and uses Heart Power to summon a Sleepy Time Sheep, which appears in front of her, flies upward into the air, then downward towards Zelda. Zelda uses Nayru's Love once again to deflect the sheep back at Peach, who then knocks it back into the air with a swing of her umbrella. Zelda then teleports in front of Peach and slaps her, to which Peach slaps Zelda back. The two then trade slaps until Zelda is dazed, allowing Peach to bring out a frying pan and hit Zelda with it, bouncing her back twice. (*Cues: Final Demise - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*) Zelda gets up and prepares her bow and light arrow and Peach goes into a rage, walking slowly towards Zelda while surrounded by fire. Zelda then fires the light arrow at Peach, which cancels out Peach's vibe power, then causes the wooden bridge to shatter into tiny pieces. Both Peach and Zelda begin falling, with Peach's fall controlled with the umbrella. Zelda teleports above her and begins firing Din's Fire multiple times while repeatedly teleporting, most of which miss, but one strikes Peach when she attempts deflecting it with her frying pan. Zelda then teleports in front of Peach, which Peach anticipates, and she begins striking Zelda with her umbrella and slaps, ending with her swinging her umbrella, knocking Zelda upward as Peach lands gracefully to the ground. (*Cues Staff Roll - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*) Peach then uses Heart Power, regenerating her four hearts. Zelda heals herself as well, regenerating her twelve hearts, then begins casting Din's Fire once again, which Peach counters by throwing turnips. Meanwhile, the Sleepy Time Sheep, which had been knocked into the air by Peach earlier, has now begun falling back down at increasing speeds as Peach and Zelda continue throwing their projectiles. Eventually, the sheep finally lands on Zelda, putting her to sleep while standing before disappearing. (*Cues: Mario Strikers Charged - Peach's Theme again*) Peach: Alright! Peach then makes a huge leap backward, gains her Empress Peach wings, then flies toward Zelda and delivers the Mega Strike to her head. This causes Zelda's head to explode bloodily, as she cries out. Peach then lands, with her opponent decapitated. Peach: Did I win? K.O.! Results (*Cues: Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze Remix by MarioundLuigiGamer*) Boomstick: GOOOOOAAAL!!! Wiz: Zelda's offensive arsenal is relatively limited and predictable compared to Peach's quirky repertoire. Boomstick: And while most of Peach's attacks aren't fatal, the mega strike Empress Peach gave her a leg up. Wiz: See, a soccer ball is typically a kept add up to 12 psi, but since Peach's mega strike creates 2 more, it has enough force to add up to 24 pounds per square inch, or about 165,000 newtons per square meter. As 1,000 newtons can cause decapitation and 15 psi can shatter the human skull, the mega strike is so over-excessive it didn't just kill Zelda, it obliterated her. Boomstick: She got kicked in the face really hard and it went boom. Wiz: Yeah, in layman's terms, I guess... Boomstick: Peach sure fleeced Zelda in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Princess Peach. Comparison Princess Zelda *Less combat experience *Limited combat magic *More destructive potential *Wisdom does not grant better instincts or combat skill *Light Arrow's magic is only deadly to forces of evil *Triforce of Wisdom & magic are better suited out of combat Princess Peach *More combat experience *Abundant & diverse arsenal *Stronger endurance *More athletic *Just as clever & resourceful *Few fatal attacks *Mega Strike is overpowered *Rage is convenient invulnerability Trivia * The connection between Zelda and Peach is that they're both Nintendo's classic damsels-in-distress, and beautiful, elegant princesses of a magical kingdom. *This is the fifth Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale and Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, and with the next 17 being Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei, All Might VS Might Guy and Black Canary VS Sindel. **This is the second Nintendo themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, and with the next three being Pokémon Battle Royale, Bowser VS Ganon and Wario VS King Dedede. *This was the third battle to have a comparison of the two combatants after the battle, after Master Chief VS Doomguy and Eggman VS Wily, and with the next five being Thor VS Raiden, Link VS Cloud, Batman VS Spider-Man, Pikachu VS Blanka and Wolverine VS Raiden. *This is also the second Super Smash Bros. themed episode, after Mario VS Sonic (2011), and with the next five being Link VS Cloud, Bowser VS Ganon, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Wario VS King Dedede and Ken VS Terry. *This is the fourth Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka and Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, and with the next eight being Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Weiss VS Mitsuru. * This is the first episode to be animated by Jordan Lange. Category:Death battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death Battles with comparisons Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Magic themed Death Battles